Frozen Love
by DemonLuvers
Summary: Kai loses his fight at Lake Balak(sp) and he is frozen to the ice. When the others try to save him, they fail. An unexpected character appears to save the Ice Phoenix. 'What if' one shot KaiBlackDranzer


'Frozen Love'

Pairing: Kai/Black Dranzer

Disclaimer: This is a yaoi, so be prepared for love from boys.

Summary: 'What if' fic. Kai loses his fight at Lake Balak(sp) and he is frozen to the ice. When the others try to save him, they fail. An unexpected character appears to save the Ice Phoenix, and with a shocking resolution, it might just bring them close.

The snow was slowly falling to the ground around the lake that was threatening to break apart and take the slate haired male with it, and Kai's fallen black blade with it. His team mates were doing all they could to keep that from happening. Tyson was clutching Kai's strong hand, while the others were pulling the dragon back, trying to pry the phoenix of the team from his prison that was threatening to swallow him whole. The kitten gritted his teeth, as he kept his grip around the younger dragon's waist, who was trying as hard as he could to bring Kai to safety.

"Come on, Kai, dammit! Snap out of it! We're trying to help you here."

The red eyed male was still in a fazed out state, as the ice cracked once again. He had lost with the one bit beast he believe could never be beaten, and he had betrayed so many people to get this far... what was going to happen now? Was he going to die? It's not like he didn't deserve it for everything he did. He could barely hear the others yelling at him, as they were trying to help him.

"Tyson, hurry! The ice is going deeper!" The blonde cried out, keeping his cling on Rei.

Rei felt a cat like growl coming from his throat, "Come on..."

"Kai! You idiot, earth to Kai, your falling into a ice pit, now wake up!"

The boy's slate colored bangs brushes against his eyes, as he was pulled once again, the weight being held by the thin ice became too much as it finally caved in around him, the ice water starting to swallow the poor Russian into it's cold crevice.

The tiger closed his eyes tightly, "Kai, come on! Snap out of it, if you die like this, Dranzer won't be the only one who'll miss you!"

"Come on, Kai!" Maxie cried out.

The ice phoenix looked up at the four boys who were trying to pull him off the collasping ice, his red eyes seeming pained. Suddenly, with the last crack, the dragon lost his grip on him, as he fell backwards, as Kai was being dragged down into the ice water, leaving his team mates staring in disbelief.

"Damn!" The storm eyed male looked over the edge, as tears were burning into his eyes, "Kai... you..."

He then fell silent, as he looked back at his team mates, who looked just as depressed as he was. Rei let his grip on Tyson's waist, as he looked away, his jet black hair fell back over his eyes. Max went over by the other boy that was about to cry, and placed his hands on his shoulders, trying to give him some comfort in the situation that the group had gotten themselves into.

Beneath the freezing water, the blue haired Russian was being dragged down by the ice, not bothering to swim back to the surface with any hope at all, his arms still reached for the hole above the surface, his crimson eyes going half lidded, since he was blacking out from the cold darkness around him.

'It's over...I'm gonna die... it's finally over.' His thoughts repeated to himself, as his eyes came to a complete close.

As his senses faded on him, a black light that seemed to stand out in the darkness of the lake appeared from the boy's blade that possessed Black Dranzer. A shadow appeared in the dark crevice, as it reached out, and placed a hand against Kai's back, as it brought the boy into it's arms, as a pair of wings surrounded the two of them, as the black light seemed to spread.

Rei jumped back as a pillar of light exploded from the hole in the ice, as it seemed to reach out towards the sky, leaving the boys wonder what the hell was going on. The blonde and navy haired boy backed away from the broken area of ice, as they saw the light fade, as a pair of black wings came into view, both of them surprised to see a shadowed figure carrying their leader wedding style.

The black light finally disappeared as the figure landed gently on the ice below, as the wings moved away to show the person who had rescued the vulernable male. Shoulder length black hair, deep amber eyes that seemed to outshine the sun itself, but there was a strange mark under his right eye. A yellow scarf graced his neck, a muscle shirt around his chest, arm warmers covering him from the shoulder to the wrist, leather pants, and heeless shoes on his feet. Tyson stared in awe, then looked down to see he was carrying Kai in his arms, thought he was shivering uncomfortably.

"Oh my god!" Maxie cried out, as he raced forward, and stopped in front of the black haired teen, "Is he alright?"

"..." The winged boy looked down at the two toned haired boy, "...He's alive."

The kitten seemed to ignore the fact that this boy had come out of nowhere for now, their captian was freezing, and they had to get him somewhere where he could warm up. He hurried over to the helicopter, and turned to the others.

"Come on, Kai's gonna freeze if we stay here, let's get going!"

"Yeah, let's get to the helicopter..."

The dragon was still glancing at the mystery teen, but hurried over to the chopper back to Moscow. The amber eyed male folded his wings back into his back, and climbed into the mobile slowly, sitting himself down. Suddenly, he found a blanket in front of him, making him look up to see the blue eyed American holding it out to him, a small smile on his face. A small nod came from the dark boy, as he took the blanket into his hands, and laid it around Kai, hoping that would keep him warm until they got back. As the kitten was busy giving orders to the driver of the chopper, the dragon looked back at the boy who looked no older than 18, as he raised an eyebrow at him, still wondering who he was.

"...No offense in asking, but since you appeared rather randomly... who are you?"

The dark haired male looked over at him, his mark easily shown through his dark locks, "I'm supposedly named Black Dranzer... but Yami suits me much better... if you don't mind."

Max gave a small blink, "Wow... your Black Dranzer...?"

"You look much better this way that in the bit-" Tyson got elbowed by the blonde, "I mean, how did you become human?"

Yami let his eyes narrow on the American, knowing too damn well what Tyson was going to say before the younger male jammed him in the ribs. Max had a small 'meep' come out of his throat, as he retreated into his seat, whistling to himself to get wandering eyes off of him.

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained... but I'll make it simple. Kai was near death, so that light that appeared in the lake, it allowed me to gain this form in order to save him."

"That makes sense..." Tyson gave a smile, "Well, thanks a lot for saving him, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

The phoenix lifted one of his hands, and moved his black haired out of his face, "It wasn't any trouble..."

The turtle looked over his shoulder, "Rei, we almost there?"

"We're getting there.. We were in the middle of a Russian Lake, so it'll take a little while to get to Moscow."

"The sooner the better, Rei. We just gotta get Kai into some warmth."

A small nod came from the second oldest, as he looked back at the driver. The black haired boy looked down at his master, and brought him a little closer, allowing Kai to rest against his shoulder. A grin appeared on Max's face, as he looked over at the dragon, as if saying 'Do you see what I see?' Tyson gives a small grin, and looked back at the blonde, giving a 'I know, I know' look.

* * *

Kai felt his eyebrows twitch lightly, as he felt that he was curled up next to something... or someone. He felt his hands gripping onto a soft material... it was a lot like silk to the touch. His head moved up a little, as his nose and lips brushed against the crook of a person's neck, as his crimson eyes came to a slow opening. His vision was all blurred up, was he dead? From the looks of it, it didn't seem he was near the pearly gates or the fires of hell. The small movements were finally notice by the black fire bird that was sitting on the chair that was by the wall of the hotel room. His amber eyes opened softly, as he looked down to see his young master was finally awake. He lifted one of his hands, and brought it against Kai's face, as if trying to fight against the ice feeling that seemed to surround Kai's body.

"...You awake?" He whispered, hoping the Russian could hear him.

The red eyes opened up a little more, his vision starting to clear up slightly, as he looked up into the boy's marigold eyes, as the dark ebony locks tickled his nose. He tried to get a better view of the boy that was talking to him... since his voice was new, it was silky and sounded like the voice of a angel.

"...Yeah... I am..." The slated haired male managed to say.

A small smile managed to appear on the older boy's lips, "That's good..."

He brought himself to his feet, still holding Kai in his arms like he was an injured child, and made his way over to the bed, and slowly, but carefully laid the boy into a comfortable position.

"I was getting worried, master."

Master? Who in the world would call Kai his master besides Dranzer? He laid there for a minute, staring at the amber eyes above him. His eyes went half lidded, as he took in all the details of the male, amber eyes, jet black hair that was brought into a braid, a strange mark that was a upside down cresent with a small new moon under it. Could it be...?

"...Black Dranzer?"

A light nod came from the dark bit beast, "Just call me Yami... stands for the same thing anyway."

"Why did you save me...?" Kai demanded to know, though his voice was slight above a whisper.

The boy's amber eyes softened greatly, "...I wasn't going to let the only person I could ever protect die..."

The blood red eyes slightly widened, though he didn't say anything since he wasn't sure how to respond to something like that... he was raised not to show any emotions, give him a break. Yami climbed onto the bed, and sat next to the younger boy. Before Kai could say anything, the amber eyed male brought the boy off the bed, and into his arms, holding him in a soft embrace. Kai seemed ready to push away from the black bird, but he gave up, and stayed in the boy's arms anyway.

"...So what you mean... to say is..."

"Huh?" Came the dark bit beast's response, as the younger male clutched the fabric of his muscle shirt like it was a life line.

"You didn't save me because I was your master... you did it for a different reason... didn't you?"

"..." After a moment of silence, his gold eyes closed, "...You could say that."

"...What would that be?" Kai looked up at the phoenix.

"...It's hard to say things like this... but... I'll show you why I saved you..."

The golden eyes opened softly, looking down at the orbs of scarlet that he adored seeing ever since he had seen the teenager as a child. A blink came from the Russian, since he was utterly confused at what Yami meant by what he had said. Yami pressed his hand against Kai's face, gold locked with ruby, as the distance between them was slowly disappearing. The black fire bird broke the space bubble with his master, as he pressed his lips over his in a gentle kiss, hoping for a positive response. Kai felt his eyes widen in shock as he found the older boy had deepened the lip lock he had brought him in. It didn't seem to bother him, as his red eyes came to a close, as he allowed Yami to kiss him, as he responded to it himself.

The black haired seemed to smile in his mind, as brought his arms around Kai's waist, which was rewarded as the two toned male slipped his arms up, and brought them around his neck. He lightly nipped at the younger boy's lip, causing Kai to gasp as he invaded the territory in his mouth. Since he didn't want to submit that easily, a dance began to happen in the caverns of both of their mouths, as Yami was purring during the whole thing.

After a while, since the both of them needed air, the black haired boy slowly brought his lips away from the younger boy's, as he brought Kai close to him in a hug, letting him rest against him. The red eyed male looked up at Yami as he snuggled into the hug.

"...Thank you, Yami... Aishiteru..." The red fire bird whispered.

A light smile appeared on Yami's face, as his wings appeared, as it covered the two of them, "I love you too, Kai..."


End file.
